


SandWitched

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Dom Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Kinky Rowena, Light Dom/sub, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandwich, Sex Toys, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, as in the sex act, everyone consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Rowena deeply regrets her little fling with the Archangel, because it seems to have hurt Sam.Then said Archangel corners her and somehow it all works out perfectly fine.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	SandWitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeAreTheLuckyOnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheLuckyOnes/gifts).



> A Valentine’s Day gift for the lovely WeAreTheLuckyOnes. Or Amara, as I got to know them in the SPN Family Discord. The request included PWP and if I used Rowena, could she peg someone. Multi relations was not a problem.  
> At first I was a bit taken aback. I rarely write female kink, let alone with pegging, but my mind woke up one morning and it said: but what if... And this was the result. A smutty, kinky, light D/s, PWP fic, which had me take a breather at times while writing it.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Rowena sauntered through the Bunker hallways, not really watching where she was going. Her mind was whirring around another issue. An issue she herself had made into a problem. How could she mess around with that cute Archangel, when she knew Samuel had a wee thing for her? And if she was being honest, she had a wee thing for him too.

But that Archangel… he was cute, mischievous and pretty attractive as well. And quite the kisser, she reminisced. The look on Samuel’s face though. He’d been stunned, and a bit hurt. Her life was a mess. She bit her lip, head bowed in her heavy thoughts. 

“Hey there, Red.” Rowena’s head snapped up. Bollocks! The Archangel. Gabriel stood in her way, arms crossed and that mischievous smirk on his unconventionally handsome face. “Going somewhere, Rowena?” He stepped closer, and Rowena was forced to step back.

“Nay. Ahm just wandering a bit,” she replied, hating that her accent got thicker with nerves. “Why d’you ask? Is it any of your concern?” she snipped out of defence. Gabriel’s smirk got wider and he crowded her against the wall.

“Just wanted to tell you I had fun the other day, cutiepie,” Gabriel crooned, picking a lock of her fiery red hair from her shoulder and playing with it. 

Rowena felt a little sliver of lust starting to grow and cloud her common sense, so she started objecting. “Aye, so did I, but… poor Samuel. I mean… did ya see his wee face? Ahm not one for hurtin’ the guy.”

Something sad and dark flashed through those golden eyes. “Believe me, Red, neither am I.” Then his mischievous twinkle reappeared and his eyes scanned her face, darted to the right and back to hers. “But we won’t hurt Sam. Promise.” He caged her head between his arms and smiled lustfully. 

“Ye cannae know that…” Rowena objected weakly. There was something going on here, but she couldn’t say what. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and bent in to kiss her. The feeling of his lips on hers made Rowena’s knees give and she moaned softly. When Gabriel drew back, she glared at him. “Ye say you don’t wanna hurt Sam, yet ye do this?” she hissed, hating that her heart and body agreed with the kissing so badly. A soft chuckle to her left had her turn her head.

There, leaning comfortably against the same wall that pesky Archangel was pinning her to, was Sam, his arms loosely crossed in front of him, his eyes shining while his sweet mouth smiled. “Samuel! I.. he…” Rowena couldn’t make a proper sentence in her mind to explain this, let alone say it. “Bollocks.”

Sam chuckled again. “Aw. So concerned about my feelings, are you Rowena?” His presence, normally something that he tried to subdue, was overwhelming, and he towered over them both. “But you needn't be, sweetheart.” His fox-like eyes slid to Gabriel and something predatory slid over his face. “Does she, Gabriel?”

Uncharacteristically, the golden haired Archangel dropped his gaze. “No, Sammykins,” he said meekly. Then he looked up, pleading. “I was talking to her,” he said, almost defensively.

Sam stepped right into the Archangel’s personal space and combed his fingers through the golden hair. “I saw, angel. But maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” He reached out and opened a door. 

Dazed, Rowena let the men guide her inside the room. When the door closed, she realised with a shock that it was Samuel’s bedroom. “Ro,” Sam said, his voice gentle. “I’m flattered that you think I would be hurt, but I actually wanted Gabe to come on to you today.” Wait, what?

Rowena stared at him. “Beg your pardon?” she punched out disbelieving. “You what?” Sam licked his lips, making Rowena bite hers. She was already turned on by the sweet, yet demanding kiss the Archangel had put on her, and now she wanted Samuel’s lips on hers too. 

“I’ll explain what we had in mind,” Sam answered. “And then you get to decide whether you agree with it. Deal?” Rowena nodded. What in the seven blue blazes was going on here? Sam gestured for her to sit down on the bed. Gabriel was already on there, sitting crisscrossed. She sank down, partially turned on, partially scared of the unknown thing going on here. 

Sam eased his tall frame in a comfortable chair, facing the bed and started to talk. “You see, when I was younger, Dean and I had to share motel rooms a lot. And Dean was a guy of basic needs. He ate what he wanted, drank what he wanted and fucked who he wanted. In those days, after a case, sometimes during, he often was drunk as a skunk and brought in his lay of the day, forgetting that I was in the room.” He licked his lips again, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “So I got to see a lot of action. As in actually see it. I pretended to sleep, but once Dean got going, I didn’t have to. He was too drunk to notice.”

Something clicked in Rowena’s mind. “So you developed a bit of a voyeurism kink?” That didn’t sound too bad. But what about her? What about her poor heart, could it handle lo… liking one guy and then getting fucked by him in front of another guy she lo… liked?

Sam nodded. “Exactly. So when we walked in on you and Gabriel in the library…” He smirked and rubbed his crotch, where a significant bulge was forming. Oh boy. Rowena could feel arousal painting her cheeks red. “I got a tingle I hadn’t had in a while.”

Gabriel was squirming next to her, and Rowena turned her eyes on him. “Indeed,” the Archangel said. “Sam had told me a while ago. I knew he had been robbed of his little fun when Dean and Cassie got their heads out of their asses and started fucking around. Dean still thinks Sammich doesn’t know about his bisexuality, so they started booking separate rooms. Watching me jerk off didn’t have the same thrill.” 

Rowena nodded, but something was still bugging her. “But when you caught us, ye looked hurt too, Samuel. Why was that?” Sam glared at Gabriel for some reason and the Archangel dropped his head again. Sam leaned back and tilted his head, a clear indication that Gabriel had to explain. 

“It was me. I… I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get carried away.” Sam looked satisfied, but he urged Gabriel to go on. Gabriel flushed red and he looked away from them both. “I shouldn’t have approached you without permission.”

Rowena’s eyebrows shot up. “Beg pardon? Permission? “ With his cheeks glowing even more red, Gabriel nodded, still not looking at either of them. Another puzzle piece slotted into place. “You’re the submissive one? You two ehm… how do I put this delicately… play? together?” 

“Exactly,” Sam hummed, pleased. “And now, if you want, we want you to play with us.” 

Rowena gasped as lust ran through her like wildfire. Could the Fates have favoured her so? Could she have both men? There was only one drawback. “I’m not really that submissive, Samuel.”

Sam steepled his fingers and hummed as he placed them to his lips. “For Gabriel, you don’t have to be. For me…. We’ll just see about that.” He let his darkened eyes land on the Archangel. “You know what we discussed, angel. Explain to Rowena.”

Rowena gathered that the ‘angel’ was a pet name Sam used for Gabriel during their scenes, since Gabriel’s whole demeanour changed when Sam said it. “We… we thought you could…” Gabriel was suddenly a very unsure boy, and Rowena felt her heart melt. 

She cupped his cheek and made him look at her. “Och, ma wee bird… dinnae fash yerself. I’m over 300 years old. I’m sure I have kinks that can turn your ears red.” Glancing up at her with hopeful eyes, Gabriel smiled. “I’m thinking ‘wee bird’ will be my pet name for you. Agreed?” A coy nod. Rowena smirked. “Now tell me, wee bird, what had Samuel planned for us?”

A new light shone in those amber eyes. “Sammykins knows I’m a little bit partial to being the bottom.” The high colour on his cheeks made Gabriel even more beautiful than he already was. He snapped his fingers and a heap of straps and a substantial dildo appeared.

Rowena tipped her upper lip with her tongue. “Hmm. And my wee bird wants me to peg him?” Gabriel nodded eagerly. “That’s a lot of bases we need to cover then, my birdie. Shall we get started then?” She stood and pulled him to his feet. He went a bit shy but eagerly. 

She pulled him in and kissed him, loving the feeling of his lips on hers again. Rowena moaned softly and she heard the rustle of fabric behind them. Ignoring Sam for now, she traced the shape of Gabriel’s mouth with her tongue until he opened up and let her lick inside. She nudged his tongue with hers, to entice him to join in. Enthusiastically, Gabriel joined in, his hands roaming up and down her body and grabbing her tush. Rowena pulled back a bit and moaned when a little thread of saliva dangled between them before it popped loose, falling chilly against her chin. “Mmhhh… base 1… are you counting, wee birdie?”

Gabriel was panting and licked his lips. “Mhmh… I definitely am, my… mmm. What may I call you?” Rowena thought a bit, then settled on freo, which made Gabriel smile. “Freo, lady... I like it.” His golden eyes showed nothing but respect, lust and reverence. “Freo, may I ask a question?”

The humble attitude from the second most powerful being in the world turned Rowena on like nothing else. “Aye, wee birdie... y’ may.” She gently rocked her body against him and he groaned softly.

“Mmhhh… my freo… who is going to be reaching those bases?” Gabriel grabbed her behind a bit tighter as he obviously rolled his body with the lust coursing through him.

Rowena put her mouth next to his ear and whispered softly. “Ach, mah birdie.. since I’m a fair freo, how about both of us? Mh? But…” Gabriel tensed deliciously under her hands. “... yer not allowed to reach completion. Not until I’m filling you up proper.”

Gabriel whined and rocked up against her, pressing his bulge against her crotch. Feeling herself get moist, Rowena groaned. Behind them Sam was quiet, but she could hear his breathing speed up and the sound of rustling fabric told her he wasn’t as unmoved as he let on. “Mhh. Share with the class, Rowena,” he demanded, his melodic voice hoarse. “I love seeing my angel desperate like this, but I do want to know what gets him there.”

Without looking around, Rowena told him, and the rustling picked up, followed by the muted sound of a zipper. A rush of power coursed through Rowena. She had two of the most dangerous persons on Earth lusting after her. She wasn’t fooled. Either of them could easily kill her, but for now, they both wanted her.

For now, she would focus on Gabriel. She guided his hands under her dress and sighed as the calloused palms scraped over her legs. “Get naked, birdie. Then undress me. I want to see all of you, and I want to see you when you see all of me.” Gabriel shot a glance past her to Sam. 

Apparently he gave his ok, because the Archangel started to strip his clothes off. “Freo… please… I want to taste you…” The begging tone had her gut tighten and her pussy slicked harder. “Freo… please… please… show me yourself,” Gabriel begged as he pulled off his jeans and boxers, freeing an impressive cock. 

“Mmhhh… my wee birdy is in good shape,” Rowena cooed and cupped Gabriel’s dick and balls in her hand. “Mhhh I cannae wait t’ taste this.” Gabriel whined and clenched his fists, obviously longing to rip her dress off, but holding back. “Samuel… you trained our boy well,” Rowena remarked offhandedly over her shoulder. Sam just hummed.

“Good behaviour like this deserves a reward, doesn’t it, birdie?” Gabriel bit his lip and nodded. Rowena booped his nose and teasingly slow pulled her dress up. She might be 300 years and counting, but her body was still in great shape. And she liked going commando. So when the heavy velvet got pulled up, there was nothing underneath to cover her up. Both men gasped, then moaned. “Have at me then, my wee birdie. Ahm all yours.” 

Gabriel growled and his eyes lit up briefly, but a short cough from Sam had him reel it back in. He did pick Rowena up and laid her carefully on the bed. “So beautiful, my freo. I’m gonna make you sing…” His hands ran over her body, rubbing her nipples, and finding all her sensitive spots, while his talented mouth kissed her senseless. Before she knew it, she was moaning and writing under his ministrations. His lips left hers, tracking downwards to suckle on her nipples. From his chair, Sam was watching them and she was keenly aware of his gaze all of a sudden.

“Hmmmh… he’s a giving lover, isn’t he, Rowena?” Sam’s voice sounded pretty normal, but there was a slight hitch in his breathing. She groaned and focussed on his vague form. To her disappointment, Sam was still fully clothed and he had one hand supporting his chin, while the other lay on the armrest of the chair. She turned her body so her breasts were fully in his view, including the spots of saliva Gabriel had left behind while he started nibbling on her neck. “Ah… you’re preening for me,” Sam hummed. “Showing off. No need, Rowena. You’re beautiful and very arousing to watch.” He nodded, his eyes focussed just over her head.

Before she could wonder what that was about, two fingers slipped between her legs and inside her. “Oh dear gods!” she gasped, arching up when Gabriel pumped his fingers and simultaneously sucked on her nipple. “Mmhhnnn… birdie… tha’- tha’s so good…” She tensed under the waves of pleasure that wrecked through her. “AHHH… Gabriel… mmmnnnn. Are y’ gonna… mmmhhh…. pleasure me until. Hhhaahhh… until I’m done?”

Gabriel popped off of her breast and massaged it, still fingering her. “Mhh my freo… You seem like the type of woman that can come several times… may I try that out?” He moved his fingers while inside her and hit a spot that had her cuss out in Gaelic while her eyes rolled up. She could hear a satisfied hum from Sam and a delighted little sound from Gabriel. “Hmnnn… freo… you haven’t answered me.”

Rowena swallowed hard and licked her lips. “If… if you think so, birdie… by all means, try it… but if I only come once, I’m gonna be displeased.” Gabriel looked up panicked, his golden eyes darting to Sam, who apparently made him clear that she was allowed, because those warm lips were on her mouth again and he kissed her deeply before promising her she’d be pleased with him. In the meantime those wicked fingers played with her pussy and clit and it was getting so hard to think and not just feel. “Oh… oh my… I’m… oh my word… OOOHHH YYESSS!!!” Pleasure shot like fireworks all through her body and she shook and clenched around Gabriel’s fingers. It took a long time for her to come down. 

“Mmhhh,” Sam hummed from his spot. “That almost makes me wish I was a woman too. It looked very good.” Rowena turned towards him and smiled. His voice was rougher, but only for the avid listener. She stretched languidly and hummed. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sam rake his eyes over her body. 

Done with teasing her audience, Rowena turned on Gabriel. “My wee birdie… you did so well. You deserve a reward.” She kissed him, letting her hands roam over the planes of his body. “Mmmhhh muscled… I like it. Lie down, wee bird, let your freo take care of you fer a bit.”

Gabriel whined in the back of his throat and did as he was told. Rowena kissed his neck and bit it, loving how he tensed up and gave a shuddering gasp. “Freo… please?” His voice was breathless as he pressed into her touch. She smiled before kissing him deeply and with lots of tongue, while she slipped her hand down and cupped it over his cock and balls. ”Hnnnn… yes… please.. please please please!”

Rowena smiled against his lips and wrapped her hand around that warm flesh. “I’ll give you pleasure, birdie, but can ye hold off? I cannae reach fifth base if ye skip on me.” Gabriel whined and nodded fervently, promising he wouldn’t come before he was told. Rowena started to very, very slowly jack him off. “Tell me, birdie… what base are we covering now?” she crooned into his ear. Gabriel stiffened and moaned out the answer. “Second base… very good, my birdie. Only two more before I get that perfectly round tush… I cannae wait to see you come undone underneath me.”

A soft moan from the sideline made her smirk. So Sam heard that. “Do you think we can entice Samuel to join us, birdie? I would love to feel myself caught between the both of you…” Another moan, but this time it was from Gabriel. He shuddered under her touch and his cock twitched in her grasp. “Ye like the idea, birdie? Being pinned under both me and Samuel while I fill you up?” Gabriel moaned loudly and bucked up into her touch.

“Ro, you’re a tease,” Sam commented, and the slight hitch in his voice was more obvious. Rowena fluttered her lashes at him. He took a deep breath. “You’re going to regret that, Rowena.” Rowena didn’t mind his threat. She had noticed the hand that had lain so casually on the armrest, was now white knuckled and clenched around the rest. She was definitely getting to him.

Deliberately drawing a loud groan from the Archangel under her by pressing her long nail into the slit of his dick, she moved around until her head was right next to that leaking cock. “How about we cover third base together, mh, my wee birdie?” She crawled over Gabriel’s chest and positioned herself right over his face. Gabriel groaned loudly and she could feel his warm breath tickle over her lower half. With a barely repressed shudder, she lowered her mouth over Gabriel’s dick.

Gabriel moaned, but he got the idea soon enough. When his warm tongue entered her pussy, Rowena moaned around his dick and sucked harder. “Mmhhh… freo… taste so sweet…” Gabriel groaned and enthusiastically started lapping at her slit. So enthusiastically in fact that she felt another climax coming on. Under her ministrations, Gabriel was starting to buck up into her mouth. 

“You’re close, hm angel?” Sam’s voice was like a sudden dousing in cold water. Rowena pulled off of Gabriel’s cock, and licked her lips in regret. The Archangel whined and his hips followed her. Sam moved around in his chair. “How is she at sucking cock, angel? Am I outmatched?”

Gabriel licked deeply into her one more time before dropping his head back onto the pillow. “Mmhhh… Sammykins… no-one tops you… but she is good. Tastes delicious too…” Rowena reluctantly crawled away from his sinuous tongue and turned around. Looking like the very picture of debauched, Gabriel looked up at her with a dopey smile. His mouth and chin glistened with her slick, his eyes were a dark amber and his dick was steadily dripping. She groaned as her pussy grew warmer and wetter. She desperately wanted to feel that dick inside her.

“Do it, Ro,” Sam growled. “You know you want to… get you both to 4th… just a few slides. But don’t you dare get him off… he looks so good covered in his own spunk.” Rowena obeyed Sam’s command, slipping her wet slit over Gabriel’s cock with a long groan. Underneath her Gabriel keened and arched up.

“Oh… oh shit… Sammykins… she’s so wet and hot… oh my stars…” He started bucking up fast and rough. Rowena moaned and threw her head back as another climax ripped through her, shaking her body. Gabriel moaned and arched up hard as she clenched around him. When she relaxed, panting and sweating, he pushed at her. “F-freo… please… get off… So… mmnnnn… so close.”

Still shaking, Rowena slipped off him. He shuddered and gave her a grateful look. The sound of fabric hitting the floor had her swoop her head around. Sam was undressing, his impressive muscles moving under his skin and despite just climaxing, Rowena got turned on by every inch of skin he showed. “Get that on, Ro,” Sam growled, pointing at the strap-on. She nodded and once again obeyed his command, hovering awkwardly on her knees afterwards. “Don’t worry about prepping him, we have that covered,” Sam correctly interpreted her hesitation. He bent over past her, all naked skin and sinuous muscles, and pulled a wide plug out of Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel moaned loudly and Rowena felt herself drip down her thighs. This was such a hot scene. She took Gabriel’s legs and held them up, while slowly pushing the tip of the dildo inside his slicked up, waiting hole. “F-freo!! Yes… please… please fill me up,” Gabriel moaned as the realistically shaped dildo slid inside him. Rowena felt powerful, knowing he was moaning for her to fuck him hard. She moved her hips and Gabriel started to groan and roll his head left to right. A hand reached up and grabbed her boob, pinching the nipple. Rowena bucked, slamming the last inch of the thick dildo into Gabriel, who howled and arched off the bed.

Rowena started to fuck into Gabriel, when suddenly she felt a warm and heavy body on top of her, a thick, hard cock sliding between her thighs and right inside her. “Oh fuck…” That was Sam’s voice in her ear, his large hands at her hips and his dick filling her almost to the edge of pain. “You’re right, angel… she feels so good around me. Hot, wet and tight… mmmhhh….” Sam moved and pushed her deeper into Gabriel, whose eyes rolled up in ecstasy.

Sam rolled his hips again and Rowena got lost in the feeling of his cock brushing her insides and of Gabriel writing underneath her, rubbing and pinching her nipples at the same time. As Sam picked up the pace, her role in this was to simply be an inbetween. Sam slammed into her, pushing her hips forward and the dildo deep into Gabriel, when he pulled back, she automatically chased him, pulling back from Gabriel again. It was delicious, feeling both needed and used. Rowena drifted off on a high she’d never experienced before, loving every moment of it. 

“Ah.. ahhhh… Freo, Sammykins… I’m… I’m gonna AAAHHH!!!” Gabriel arched up from the bed, pushing Rowena against Sam’s hard and warm body, untouched dick squirting hard over his own chest. Sam’s dick twitched inside her and Rowena teetered on the very edge of a third climax.

“Look at him,” Sam growled into her ear, grabbing her tight while he slipped a large hand around her, letting his long finger play with her clit. “So beautiful in his climax.” Rowena groaned and let her head fall back against Sam’s chest. Sam’s finger stroked her just right, playing with that sensitive nub while inside her his cock twitched and pulsed. With a soundless shout, Rowena crested her climax, clenching and unclenching. “HNNNNN!” Sam groaned and pushed up hard inside her, his own orgasm rolling over him. “Fuuuuuck Roooo… so hot… tight little cunt… mmmmnnnhhhhh….”

He bucked a few times, riding out his high, and then let go of her. He slipped out of her with a squelching sound, while she pulled the strap-on from a very sated looking Gabriel. “Mmh… told you, Samshine… she’s a firecracker,” Gabriel smiled, his voice hoarse from shouting and moaning so loudly. He stroked her sweaty curls behind her ear and kissed her soundly.

On her other side, Sam hummed softly, pulling the condom off. After throwing that out, he turned around and pulled Rowena and Gabriel in a hug. “She definitely is, Gabe. Hot and sweet. You’re amazing, Rowena.” Sam kissed her on her mouth and Rowena moaned in surprise. When he gently got the strap-on off and pulled the covers over the three of them, she hardly dared to hope.

“You’re not gonna kick me outta th’ bed?” she asked shyly. Both man and Archangel cried out in denial, then they hugged her tight, once again sandwiching her, and she felt safe, loved, seen and appreciated. “I think I could get used t’ this, boys,” she said. Her lovers kissed her and played with her hair. Sam booped her nose and Gabriel ran a finger along the shell of her ear.

“Me too, Red. Me too,” the Archangel hummed.

“I’m not going to stop this, ever,” Sam agreed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my sweet lovers,” he added with a yawn.

Cuddled and warm, Rowena slipped off to sleep. Her last thought was that her life was pretty great.


End file.
